


Shared Experience

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shared Experience

Severus's past sexual experiences had first been fumbling and painful. Then quick and costly. Finally, few and far between. 

Though just forty, he held little hope of finding someone with whom he could form a more permanent relationship. 

It shouldn't have surprised him when Harry Potter became first ally, then friend, then lover. 

Harry wasn't much better off than Severus with regard to his prior relationships. Together they learned new ways to keep each other well satisfied.

"Come back to bed, Sev'rus," Harry mumbled sleepily. "'M cold." Severus quit his brooding and slipped back underneath the blankets, pulling Harry close.


End file.
